


A Few Stitches In Time

by oonaseckar



Category: 12 Monkeys (1995), 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, F/F, F/M, Fashion & Couture, Fashion Design, Gen, Haute couture, M/M, actor cassandra railly, actor james cole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oonaseckar/pseuds/oonaseckar
Summary: Ramse is master cutter and tailor for Katarina Jones, at her fashion house, 12 Monkeys.They're producing a few designs for James Cole, filmstar.  And old buddy of Ramse's.Cole is currently dating M/A/W Cassandra Railly.  Katarina is circling her scientist ex-husband.  Ramse is tired of life and love and pretty much everything.But it's all subject to change, in time...
Relationships: Deacon/Cassandra Railly, James Cole & José Ramse, James Cole & Katarina Jones, James Cole/Cassandra Railly, James Cole/José Ramse





	A Few Stitches In Time

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter title is Springsteen, 'Born To Run'.

Ramse swiveled around in his chair, away from his computer screen. Then he had a second thought, and swiveled back again. On the graphIcs program he was using, he modified the curve of the jacket's side back-seam to a more shallow indent: a little more giving, more flattering.

As he perfected it, a stray thought intruded: just a _wondering_ at what his kid self would have thought, if he could have foreseen the future, for Ramse.

That rowdy little punk, hopped-up half the time. Continually stopped by the cops, for vandalism, and graffiti, and the usual petty offences. Only too lucky, that they hadn't collared him for half the things he'd actually done.

Him and James, running for their lives. Little street-kid assholes, not sure they were ever going to make it out.

And he sighed: because if he could go back and tell that kid…

But anyhow. That was when the boss-lady put her head around his office door. Katarina Jones, owner and head designer of the _12 Monkeys_ couture house. Also a prime pain in Ramse’s ass.

But at least, she was in a good mood. Positively twinkled at him, from behind her little granny specs. “Ramse. My _darling_ ," she said. The German accent was still strong in her voice, after all these years. “The designs for Mr Cole — do they _march_? We must progress, Mr Ramse: even at 12 Monkeys, it’s not _every_ day we produce designs for a film-star like Mr Cole, hm?”


End file.
